gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Le Chant de l'Oignon (Song)
Le Chant de l'Oignon or ''Chanson de l'oignon ''(The Song of the Onion) is an anonymous French military song of the Revolution and the First Empire. It was one of the favorite tunes of the grenadiers of the Imperial Guard. However the theme of this song is quoted in the note by the call of the horns in the opening of the opera of Etienne Nicolas Mehul "The hunt of the young Henri" created May 1, 1797 Favart room in Paris. Due to the success and popularity of the Chanson de l'Onion in the early 19th century, it seems unlikely that Mehul was not the author. Legend has it that it was born shortly before the Battle of Marengo on June 14, 1800. Bonaparte saw grenadiers vigorously rubbing a crust of bread. "What the hell are you doing on your bread? he asked them. - It's onion, General. - Ah! All right, there is nothing better to walk a good way on the path of glory. It's one of the songs sung by the french foreign legion. In Girls und Panzer, this song is used for BC Freedom High School. Lyrics First Stanza * J'aime l'oignon frit à l'huile, * J'aime l'oignon car il est bon. * J'aime l'oignon frit à l'huile, * J'aime l'oignon, j'aime l'oignon. Refrain * Au pas camarades, au pas camarades, * Au pas, au pas, au pas, * Au pas camarades, au pas camarades, * Au pas, au pas, au pas. Second Stanza * Un seul oignon frit à l'huile, * Un seul oignon nous change en Lion, * Un seul oignon frit à l'huile, * Un seul oignon un seul oignon Refrain * Au pas camarades, au pas camarades, * Au pas, au pas, au pas, * Au pas camarades, au pas camarades, * Au pas, au pas, au pas. Third Stanza * Mais pas d'oignons aux Autrichiens, * Non pas d'oignons à tous ces chiens, * Mais pas d'oignons aux Autrichiens, * Non pas d'oignons, non pas d'oignons Refrain * Au pas camarades, au pas camarades, * Au pas, au pas, au pas, * Au pas camarades, au pas camarades, * Au pas, au pas, au pas. Fourth Stanza * Aimons l'oignon frit à l'huile, * Aimons l'oignon car il est bon, * Aimons l'oignon frit à l'huile, * Aimons l'oignon, aimons l'oignon Lyrics in English First Stanza * I love onion fried with oil, * I love onion because it's good, * I love onion fried with oil, * I love onion, I love onion. Refrain * In step, comrades, in step, comrades, * In step, in step, in step * In step, comrades, in step, comrades, * In step, in step, in step. Second Stanza * Just one onion fried with oil, * Just one onion change us into a lion, * Just one onion fried with oil, * Just one onion, Just one onion. Refrain * In step, comrades, in step, comrades, * In step, in step, in step * In step, comrades, in step, comrades, * In step, in step, in step. Third Stanza * But no onions for the Austrians, * No onions for those dogs, * But no onions for the Austrians, * No onions, no onions. Refrain * In step, comrades, in step, comrades, * In step, in step, in step * In step, comrades, in step, comrades, * In step, in step, in step. Fourth Stanza * Let's love onion fried with oil, * Let's love onion because it's good, * Let's love onion fried with oil, * Let's love onion, let's love onion. Category:Songs Category:BC Freedom Girls' High School